


This is not the End

by missmysterious56



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, other tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: What happens when after Cassandra's death Allie finds out she is pregnant with Harry's baby. How does Campbell, Allie's protective older cousin, take it? Takes place going through the six-month gap and beyond.Harry and Allie are the endgame for this fiction. Other characters and tags will be added as chapters are uploaded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think of this, and let me know if you have any ideas, or find any errors in it.

"If you wanna be something in life, you should start figuring it out now. You aren't going to like it when you are thrown away like yesterday's trash." 

Allie ran from her Aunt and Uncle's house, not caring to put on shoes. All she wanted was to get out of the suffocating situation. As the nine-year-old ran she let her thoughts flow freely. This Thanksgiving had proven to be worse than the girl had thought it would be. All year everything revolved around Sam and Cassandra. The two prefects in their extended family. Cassandra seemed to have all the answers. What she was doing in the future, what she would participate in during high school, etcetera. Even eleven- year- old Sam knew what he wanted to do with his future. However, when the conversation turned to the nine-year-old Allie or the oldest of the cousins Campbell, the two would be forced to admit neither had the slightest idea in how they wanted to spend their futures. Their family never failingly would tell each of them to start figuring it out if they wanted to be successful. Then, never failingly, Uncle Todd would launch into a story about how he knew what he wanted to do from Allie's age. After the conversation would once again be turned to the prefects.

The blonde stopped her thoughts as she found a place she could lay and stare at the setting sun. She lay in the brisk autumn air, reveling in the beauty of the sky above her.

“What’s it like?” A voice asked from above the tiny blonde. Looking up, Allie meets the blue eyes of her older cousin. Knowing someone followed her to make sure she was alright made the girl smile slightly. Campbell returned the gesture before taking a seat leaning against the tree, Allie was laying under. 

“What is what like?” Allie asks curiously, raising her hand to clear the tears. Neither set of blue eyes leave the dusk sky. 

"Love, fear, anger, anything really," Campbell signs. A habit the two had picked up. As neither of them is particularly good at expressing themselves, they have begun to sign what they are feeling. 

“Anger, it’s like something is pulling you to hurt something or even someone. It can feel good, but in the long run, it hurts more than it helps. Fear? Fear is when something clutches at your heart and all you want to do is run, but it may be better to just stick it out than run. Love is almost impossible to explain. You can feel so many more emotions at once. I can't really explain it.”

“You are something you know?” The ten-year-old boy asks rhetorically turning his head so he could look at her. “I may not be able to feel emotions like you, Sam, or Cassandra, but the way you describe it makes me feel as if I can. I may be able to mimic the emotions, but I can’t feel them. I don’t feel pain the way you do, but I will always try to keep you from being in pain. Especially if it is because of me or anyone else in our family,"

“Poodles,” Allie suddenly exclaims, jumping up. Turning his head Campbell examines her skeptically. Campbell raises an eyebrow asking a silent question. “Poodles! If you are ever scaring me or I am in pain. I will say poodles so you will know.”

“Okay, poodles it is,” Campbell shrugs after a moment of thinking the idea over. Together the two make their way back to the Thanksgiving dinner they had left. 

“Allie, are you okay? Allie!” A familiar voice exclaims. Allie slowly opens her eyes vaguely recognizing her room; however, before she can question how she got there, she can see each of her friends and Campbell spread out in her tiny room. Blue eyes look from face to face looking for answers. 

“You had come to check on me, saying you were making sure I wasn’t doing anything stupid. We were talking, the next thing I know you were passed out on the ground. So, I called Grizz. It made the most sense because he is a part of your guard,” Harry explains softly. Kelly glances at Allie before motioning for everyone to leave the room. Gordie is the only one to hesitate at the door beside Harry. 

“What’s the verdict, Kelly?” Allie asks softly. Kelly glances behind her quickly to Allie's cousins who were sitting in the corner of the room. Kelly's blue eyes take in the sight of Campbell, communicating with his brother through sign language. 

“Allie, what symptoms have you been experiencing?” Kelly asks quietly. The occupants in the room watch as the blonde furrows her eyebrows in her bed. As she brings up her blanket to rest under her chin as she suddenly feels cold. 

“I have nausea, craving, mood swings. I have been feeling bloated, and sometimes I am hot for no reason,” Allie lists still not completely understanding what could be happening to her body. Kelly sighs heavily. Campbell seems to have caught on, his blue eyes daring Kelly to say what he thinks she is going to say. 

“I have this pregnancy test,” Kelly says, turning around. Reaching into the bag behind her, she pulls out a pregnancy test someone had most likely snatched from one of the pharmacies. “Why don’t you go take it?” 

“No! That’s my kid cousin there is no way she is pregnant! Allie is only fifteen she wouldn’t be doing stuff like that!” Campbell explodes finally. The male brunette moves, so he is standing in front of Kelly. Sam quietly pushes the older boy back. Trusting Sam to be able to handle his brother, Allie takes the opportunity to slip into her bathroom. 

“Allie?” Kelly questions knocking slightly on the door. There is no response, but the door opens allowing entrance older teen entrance to the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

“I guess, I just never thought any of this would happen the way it is,” Allie says, resting her chin on her knees as she draws them to her chest. “What is going to happen if we go back? Will we lose everything we have here?”

“I don’t know, Allie. Let’s just figure this out first. Are you ready to look at it?” Kelly asks softly. Allie does not answer verbally answering instead with a shake of her head. Glancing at the test on the counter the brunette carefully weighs her options. “Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Allie replies nervous laugh. Kelly offers a nervous chuckle of her own. Standing, Kelly looks at the results. The result of it making her smile a bit. 

“Seems like Becca isn’t going to be the only one around here with a baby,” Kelly says as she looks at Allie who lets out a small curse. Kelly returns to Allie's side, allowing the younger girl to lean on her. “So who’s the baby daddy?” 

“It's Harry, Kelly,” Allie responds. For the first time, Allie lets her tears flow freely. Kelly pulls away from the other girl as if she had been scalded by boiling water.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly slowly backs away from the other teen. Disgust clear as day on her features, with a look of utter betrayal. Allie inwardly scoffs, it is not as if she and Kelly had been friends before this if anything they were colleagues. Who knew each other simply because they work in the same building. "You slept with Harry?" The older teen exclaims. Shaking her head, the teen gripped the door. The blonde flinches back at the harshness in the other girl's voice.

"It was after the game of fugitive. Harry wanted to make it more than just a one-time thing. I said no because I was scared of my sister's reaction. Not only that, but I knew he was still in love with you. I did not want to be the long term rebound girl. I wanted him to figure it out," Allie explains softly. The other girl; however, refused to listen. Instead, she shook her head glaring at the blonde. 

"That is not okay! I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me!" Kelly exclaims. In response, the blonde's stomach drops. Were they friends. They had only just begun talking after the fugitive game. Even then, it was because she became involved with Will. Will, who was like a brother to her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hadn't realized sleeping with my best friend meant we were automatically friends!" Allie responds sarcastically. Hearing the door of the bathroom slam shut the fifteen-year-old allows herself to sink to the ground. When a knock sounds at the door, Allie ignores it hoping they get the hint to leave her alone. 

"Go away, Will. I still don't want to talk to you. I asked you to give me some time. It is the least you can do for me right now," Allie says. The other occupants in the room cannot help, but take notice of how tired the girl sounds. The occupants share a look before spreading throughout the bathroom to find a seat. 

"What is going on, Allie? It has been months since you have talked to Will. What happened?" The girl in question looks up in shock. Before her eyes are the guard scattered around her bathroom. Each looks comfortable as if they are ready for a gossip party. Allie looks around, finally stopping on Luke, who had spoken. 

"Remember a couple of months ago when we executed Dewey for killing my sister?" Receiving nods proving they each remember what the girl is talking about, Allie continues. "I never would have approved that if Will hadn't persisted. I had figured we could punish him in another manner. Back home, the government has prisoners work. I thought maybe we could do something along those lines. We would have closed off one of the wings at any of the schools and had Dewey work. I never meant for him to die. Especially that way. It is an easy way out. That's why I haven't spoken to Will."

A heavy silence hangs above the teens. Each of their thoughts consumed by the execution of Dewey. "So are you sick?" Jason asks suddenly, breaking the looming darkness surrounding the group. Clark snorts at the lack of subtlety, Jason offers. However, each of them had been curious since they entered. It was after their job to protect her, just like the secret service. Allie offers nothing more than the shake of the head. Out of the corner of one of his brown orbs, Grizz spots something. The boy grabs a stick found resting at the edge of the sink. After realizing what it is, Grizz quickly throws it in the opposite direction. Wide-eyed Grizz turns to face their leader. 

"You're pregnant? Aren't you?" Grizz asks the girl who instead of facing him and the others. Burrows her face in he knees as if that simple action could hide her away from the reality of the situation. The reaction was all the boys needed to come to their conclusion. However, before they could comfort the now crying teen, the door burst open. 

"Who's the fucking dad, Allie?" Campbell asks, bending onto his knees and crowding into her space. The older teen roughly grabs her face, the tightness of the fingers sure to leave bruises. Campbell is quickly pulled off her by Harry and the guard. As the guard tries to hold back Campbell, Harry moves toward Allie. Silently the teen takes Allie into his arms, allowing her to bury her head in his chest. "It's Harry, isn't it? You fucking slut!"

"Back, the fuck, off Campbell! You don't get to treat her like that!" Luke yells pushing, the angry teen out of the room. Allie cries into Harry's chest. Thinking how lucky she is, having the guard by her side. The guard is truly the protectors and brothers she never had. As a bang is heard on the door, Allie flinches further into Harry's arms. As the boy tightens his hold on Allie further.

"Wanna dance?" Harry asks, facing her at the bar. Allie shakes her head; no. Slowly moving away from the boy, Allie allows her thoughts to consume her. She wasn't certain why Harry had taken an interest in her. Though, she thinks it has something to do with Kelly and Will. Shaking her head, Allie removes the negative thoughts from her head as she takes a look around her. 

On one side of the room, there is the dance floor. Multiple couples had taken residence there for a few slow songs that were currently playing. Another side of the room offered the tables where groups of friends were discussing the new town. The only other side of the room that offered importance was the bar. The only occupant was Harry. The boy looked hurt, the same way Allie internally feels. Sighing Allie approaches him.

"You said you wanted to dance?" Allie questions grabbing his hand. Successfully startling the older teen out of his thoughts. Harry shrugs, almost as if he were trying to convince Allie he changed his mind. The blonde; however, rolled her eyes at the act. Instead, the teen dragged him to the dance floor. They didn't make it through two dances before they were out the door. Intent on going for a late night swim in Harry's heated pool. 

On the floor, Allie's eyes widen. Tears fall faster than before. Harry had chosen her. Not only that, but Allie couldn't be pregnant from the game of fugitive more than two months ago. She had to be pregnant from the night at prom. As she comes to this conclusion, Allie yells something she has used only a handful of times. 

"Poodles!" Allie yells. The blonde is terrified for both her life and Harry's. Allie had just got Harry back, from his depression. There is no way she is losing him, not to her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for not getting this up earlier today. It was an insane day. Today, I was toying with the idea of updating on both Wednesdays and Sundays. The Sunday updates would be every other week if I decide to do that. That would be in effect at least until school is over.
> 
> With the last chapter, I noticed a lot of people commenting on Campbell. Campbell is back to his normal self, but I would just like to say I am portraying him in a manner not different than how he is portrayed in the show. I believe some people are confusing a sociopath and a psychopath. Campbell is a psychopath, not a sociopath meaning he can mimic emotions and will still act like any other person. Campbell, just can't feel the emotions like you or me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos reigns in the bathroom. There is screaming as the guard tries to pull Campbell away from the couple huddled in the corner. The guards' effort is to no avail. Even the four football players are no match for an angry Campbell. Especially when each is out of sync and in shock. 

"Poodles!" Allie yells, suddenly everything comes to a halt. Campbell stops struggling, standing up the teen looks at his little cousin before pushing past Clark. The guard look at Allie, confusion mearing their faces. Allie however, ignores the gazes and instead huddles further into Harry.

"I have got her. Can you guys leave us alone for a moment?" Harry asks softly lifting his face from where it was buried in the blonde hair. It was an intimate act for the two. Especially when they were not in the privacy of Harry's room. Grizz was the first to snap out of his daze quietly nudging his friends and motioning to the door. Jason and Clark are the first to exit the room, followed moments later by Grizz. Luke is the last to leave, making sure his friends had already made their way out.

"We will be downstairs, Allie. Just shout if you need anything, okay?" Luke asks from his position in the doorway. The quarterback receives no other indication Allie understood other than a simple nod. However, the boy still doesn't leave even after the confirmation. Instead, Luke fixes his gaze on Harry. The other boy, having looked up, is surprised by the glare directed at him. If Harry knew better, he would say Luke was threatening him with his gaze to take care of Allie. Harry felt it was a look he had given people who had gotten too close to his little sister. However, Luke and Allie had never been close before. So, they must have become close in the short amount of time they have been here. 

"Allie, are you okay? Do you want to move to your bed?" Harry asks softly. His gaze following Luke as he finally drifts away to go downstairs. Allie offers no response, for the first time, Harry realizes she is softly snoring against him. Allowing a small smile to creep onto his features, Harry stands after carefully collecting the other teen in his arms. Trying his best not to stir the sleeping leader Harry carries Allie over to her bed. After placing her safely in her bed, Harry moves away. Intent on going downstairs, and possibly returning home. His movement is stopped by another hand catching his.

"Stay?" Allie's questions, her soft plea cuts through the darkness that has engulfed the room. Harry has previously found he cannot deny the blonde for long before he gives up. Feeling too tired to even argue with the blonde Harry complies. The teen strips himself of his khakis and button down shirt. Leaving him dressed only in his boxers and undershirt. Next, Harry riffles through Allie's dresser looking for pajamas. Finally finding the correct drawer, Harry removes a set of pajamas for Allie. Handing the items to Allie, the other teen smiles as he turns without her prompting, allowing her to change in privacy. Once the blonde finished changing, she beckoned the older boy to her bed. Silently the two settle in the bed. Allie's head on Harry's chest. 

"Is it mine?" Harry asks softly. His hand absentmindedly plays with one of Allie's gold locks. The brunet does not need any more confirmation then Allie turning more into his chest. As Allie adjusts, so does Harry. The older teen wraps his arm around her waist. 

~~~  
"I am going to go check on her," Luke announces, standing up. Clark nods his agreement along with Jason. The two also standing. The four friends had been lounging on the couches in the living room. Luckily they were really comfortable, and the four were known for crashing there when they didn't feel like leaving to go to one of their houses. Grizz rolls his eyes sitting up. 

"Leave her alone. She is exhausted," Grizz argues lightly. Clark and Luke each shake their heads. Even as Jason sits down, feeling slightly confused. Clark looks at Grizz in an accusing manner, as Luke glares at the other boy. 

"Why are we gonna argue about this?" Jason speaks up. Sending questioning glances at his three best bros. Luke and Clark both stop what they are doing to look at Jason. 

"Cause Harry hasn't left the room, and he got Allie pregnant!" Clark exclaims, looking at Jason as if he were dumb. "I don't know about you, but Allie is like a little sister to me. I have lived next to her for years. We used to hang out all the time before she got to high school. Then she became invisible next to Cassandra. Allie even pulled away from us, who was the equivalent to big brothers for years! We have known her since we were in Kindergarten, and she was still a toddler!"

"Well, when you put it that way. Let's go kick Harry out of her room!" Jason exclaims, jumping out of his seat. However, before they got very far. They were stopped by Grizz. 

"You do realize that if you do this Allie will probably hate us, and not want us around her right? How are we supposed to protect her that way? Besides you hit her with a car, Clark. We all saw how worried Harry was. He may have even been more scared to lose her than we were," Grizz states. At that, each of them deflates. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to the bathroom." 

Each of the boys turns back to the couch. Luke grabs the remote and puts Captain America the Winter Soldier on. It was one of Allie's favorite movies to analyze. Would she be one of the good guys who helps stop hydra in the end? Or is she one of the ones who betrays what she stood for to live? When the boys hear a thud, they all stand and rush up the stairs. 

"Harry, you best watch yourself!" Jason exclaims as they run to a now open door. Grizz had burst into the room when he also heard the thud. The scene they were met with though, was not one any of the boys were expecting. On the floor lay Harry, who groaned as he held his head. Allie still lay on the bed laughing as she looked down at Harry. One of her hands holds the covers to her chest. 

"What is going on here?" Luke questions, a scowl mearing his face. Allie's head whips around to see the furious expression on her guard. "Were you sleeping in her bed?"

"Luke it's not what it looks like," Allie says as she climbs from the bed. Clark opens the closet to grab a sweatshirt. Passing it to Jason, who in turn covers Allie with is. The blonde rolls her eyes but knows it is best not to argue with them about this. 

"Get out of our little sister's room, Harry," Clark demands as he points to the door. Grizz tosses Harry's pants and shirt to him. Harry wide-eyed looks at the four boys. He knew the boys had known Allie when they were younger, having met Allie for the first time under those circumstances. However, Harry had not realized how close the athletes were to Allie. None of them acted like this with Cassandra, but there was never any real need to was there. Cassandra seemingly had the support of the whole town behind her. While Allie, on the other hand, was left with nothing. 

"Clark!" Allie whines frustrated with the turn of events. "Luke, Jason! Why would you do that? I asked him to stay!" 

"Don't look at me, Allie. I talked them out of the original plan, to come and drag him out of here," Grizz says when Allie looks to him for some form of aid. Allie throws back her head and groans in annoyance. 

"Why-why these four! Could it not have been any other guys, other than these overprotective assholes?" Allie asks while looking toward the ceiling.

"Hey!" Grizz cries out, indignantly. Luke scoffs and rolls his eyes. As the two remaining boys smile in pride. "At least it's not as bad as the time, Green tried to ask you out in the seventh grade. And we found out," 

"I don't know if that was supposed to be comforting or not, but it wasn't at all. Thanks for the effort though Grizz," Allie says a slight smile at the memory. Before Allie can get lost in childhood memories, she is thrown over Jason's shoulder. "Jason! Put me down!"

"Nope, we are going to watch, Winter Soldier. Then we are going to fall asleep on the couch!" Jason exclaims. The other boys let out a cheer as they spread out through the couch. Allie sits with her head leaning on Luke's shoulder and her feet in Grizz's lap. Content the five fall asleep watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late posting. The last couple of days have been hectic. I really hope you enjoy the story. I really couldn't help myself with the guard. They have so much potential. It also blows my mind Allie would have each of them so close to her and be so comfortable with them. So, I gave her relationship with them a bit more depth and history. Hope you enjoyed make sure to comment I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Allie, we need to take your sister to the hospital. Go over to Clarke's, okay?" Allie's mother says, shaking the four-year-old awake. Allie wipes at her blue eyes, in an attempt to wipe away the grogginess. Looking over at her clock, the girl determines she hasn't been asleep for more than an hour. Not getting a chance to process much her mother throws her the bag they have prepared for such occasions. "Goodbye."

Allie sits up and grabs her stuffed puppy, Howard. From upstairs Allie can hear the slamming shut of the door, quickly followed by the car starting. Sleepily, the girl climbs down from her bed. Forgetting shoes, Allie grabs her bag and stumbles down the steps. The young girl silently makes her way across the lawn and to her neighbor's door. Ringing the doorbell, Allie waits patiently for someone to open the door. 

"Allie?" Mr. Johnson questions, pulling the door open. Seeing the blonde's appearance, Mr. Johnson smiles lightly. He explains to Allie, "I will be right back, sweetheart. I am going to get Mrs. Johnson and Clarke, okay?"

After nodding her understanding, the four-year-old silently makes her way over to the couch. Allie puts her comfort animal on the couch before lifting herself onto it. Allie holds the puppy, Howard, close to her chest as she swings her legs. The attempt at alleviating her boredom is unsuccessful. A few moments later steps can be heard making their way down the hall. 

"Allie?" A wavy-haired brunette woman questions. Catching sight of the little girl, Mrs. Johnson offers a soft smile. As the woman approaches, Allie lifts her arms. In a silent plea to be lifted into the other's arms. Once in the arms of Mrs. Johnson, the smile on the woman's face disappears. A frown replaces it as Allie buries her head in the crook of her neck. "Why don't we go find Clark? Luke is sleeping over. I am sure the boys would love to see you." 

"Can we?" Allie questions softly. The woman kisses the top of Allie's head in response. Together, the two walk around the house until they get to the basement door. Downstairs Luke and Clark had been watching Ratatouille. Allie let out a surprised laugh when she saw Luke sitting on Clark's shoulders pulling his hair, just like it is seen in the movie. Mrs. Johnson just shakes her head as she grins. Hearing the laugh, the two boys turn. Smiling when they catch sight of Allie, the two hurry to stand and rush over to Mrs. Johnson. 

"Come watch Ratatouille with us! If you want we can watch Enchanted after!" Luke exclaims as Mrs. Johnson sets the girl down. Allie nods excitedly allowing Clarke to pull her to the fort the two had set up earlier that night. Luke follows behind just as excited as the other two. Mrs. Johnson smiles at the three friends before making her way upstairs again. Finding her husband, the woman corners him in the kitchen. 

"I cannot believe they just left her here," Katalina says in disbelief. Her husband, Alexander, nods his agreement. In the past month, this was the third time alone the Pressman's had left Allie to take Cassandra to the hospital. If they weren't careful, this could lead to Allie resenting all of them. 

"They didn't even walk her here, this time. I opened the door, and it was just Allie. It is the middle of spring, and she wasn't wearing shoes," Alex informs her. The new information makes Katalina want to scream. The girl was only four, a year older than her own daughter. Katalina could understand being worried for your child, but it was not fair to leave the other to fend for themselves. Especially at such a young age. 

"They cannot keep doing this to her, Alex. It isn't fair," Katalina says, leaning against the kitchen island. "I think Allie has been over at our house more than she has at her own, recently. We have the extra room, why don't we set it up for Allie?"

"That sounds like a great idea, love," Alex agrees. The next morning the Johnson's are awoken by a doorbell. "You get it."

"Why don't you get it?" Katalina argues. Alex groans and rolls from the bed. However, when they hear familiar voices making their way through the door, they both run from the bed. When they arrive downstairs, they can see Marissa and David standing at the door talking to Clark, an angry Clark. "Clark, why don't you go see if Luke and Allie are up?"

"Hi, good morning! We were looking for Allie. She got here safely last night, right? We need to take Cassandra to a Cardio hospital in Stamford. We will be gone for about a week," Marissa explains. Katalina and Alex share a look briefly as Allie appears by the door. Marissa opens her arms for a hug. Allie doesn't go to her mother though instead, Allie moves to lean against Katalina. "Hi darling, How was your night?"

"Fine. Can Clark make pancakes?" The blonde asks, looking up at the older woman. The group in the doorway each ignore the hurt looks they are receiving from the Pressmans. 

"Yeah, of course just tell him not to burn anything. Can you go get Cecilia for breakfast, while you're at it?" Katalina asks. Allie nods excitedly running off to go get Cecilia. Once Allie was out of earshot, the adults faced each other. "Why doesn't Allie come to stay with us, so she doesn't miss school. We have an extra room and this way you won't have to worry about occupying Allie."

"That would be great! Thank you so much. We have to go now. Can you tell Allie we had to go and we love her?" David asks, after a moment of discussing their possible actions. They turn away after a moment and make their way from the house. Closing the door the two sigh and make their way to the kitchen where their six-year-old son was cooking pancakes with a Bisquick box. 

"You know now that I think about it we really shouldn't have let Clark make pancakes by himself," Alex says laughing, catching sight of the four children. The four were laughing covered in pancake batter. "Hey Allie, guess what? You are staying with us for a little while!"

Allie wakes up with a start. When she wakes, so do all of the guys. When yelling begins, Allie moves to stand. But in the process, she also kicks Grizz in the balls. Grizz curses and bends over. Looking over, Clark finds Allie with a smile trying to break out on her face. Luke looks surprised before letting out a bark of laughter quickly joined by the others in the group. 

"Luke, are you in here?" A voice yells. Moments later, Helena rounds the corner and finds Allie laughing with her head thrown back. Helena smiles, it was the first time in months she has seen the younger girl laugh. It was refreshing. Behind her, Gwen scoffed and moved towards Clark. Seeing an angry Gwen wiped the smiles off of each of their faces. Gwen had never liked Allie, but she likes Clark, so she put up with her. "Hey, what happened?" 

"Allie just kicked my testicles," Grizz says, his voice higher pitched. Helena lets out a surprised bark of laughter as another round of laughter begins. Even Gwen gives a small smile before dragging Clark from the house. 

"I am so sorry, Grizz," Allie exclaims after giving Clark a hug and saying goodbye. Grizz merely shakes it off before announcing he was going to go home and change, then come back to walk with them to the town meeting. Jason announces he is going to Clark's old house to shower, and claims he will be back. "I am going to go upstairs and shower."

"Is Allie okay? I heard she passed out at Harry's yesterday. Why was she there anyway?" Helena questions watching as Allie disappears up the stairs. Although she was not always a fan of Cassandra, she had always liked the younger Pressman. Luke groans, placing his head in the crook of her neck. Smiling softly, Helena begins to card her fingers through his hair. "You really need a hair cut, babe."

"I can't answer that, but let's just say I don't think me or the guys are going to leave her and Harry alone in the same room ever again. Honestly, though it's her business. She will probably tell you if you ask her. She will be done in the shower any minute, and she is going to need help with her hair. I don't know the last time she brushed it, but she is probably going to want it braided," Luke responds. Helena hums in response. The couple sits in silence for some time until they hear the shower upstairs turn off.

"I will be back. Shout if you need anything," Helena says making her way upstairs. Arriving at Allie's room, she knocks on the door. When she hears the faint come in, from inside the room she enters. "Hey Allie, want some help with your hair?" 

"Please?" Allie answers the girl was struggling to get the brush through her hair. Helena takes a seat behind the blonde. Taking the brush from her. Helena begins to run the brush through her hair before switching to a comb to get the remaining knots.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened yesterday," Helena says, after moments of silence. The younger girl sighs. Allie was a little less than a year younger than the youngest person in new ham. The only reason she had been allowed on the trip was that she skipped a grade when she was younger. That had allowed Cassandra to argue that Allie should be allowed on the trip. Eventually, the principle agreed, and here she was the youngest occupant of New Ham. Now she was pregnant, and the people that didn't like her were sure to use this against her. 

"I guess I am okay. I am pregnant. I made a complete disaster out of everything," Allie says as Helena begins to put her hair in a French Braid. Helena shakes her head quickly disagreeing with the younger girl. 

"You didn't screw up anything. Honestly, it is only a matter of time before other people get pregnant. We are going to run out of protection soon enough. Wait! You did use protection, right?" Helena questions stopping braiding when the thought occurred to her. 

"Yeah, I am on the pill, but Harry and I used a condom," Allie explains. Helena nods, she knew this was going to be difficult for the younger girl.

"So, its Harry the guard is going to keep an eye on from now on," Helena says chuckling as she finishes. Allie turns to face Helena. She had not thought about that. "Personal belief, but I think you should make Harry move in with you. Not fair if it's a onesided parenting effort."

"Oo, that is a good idea. The only thing is we need to sneak him in and not let the guard see," Allie says suddenly excited. Helena smiles softly at the girl. "If any of them find out they won't let it happen."

"Who won't let what happen?" Luke asks, Jason standing behind him as they peer into the room. Allie's head whips to the side, looking at the boys who had become brothers to her. 

"You won't let Harry move into Allie's house. So, when the baby comes, he can help," Helena says, standing from the bed making her way to the boys. Allie sends the older girl a betrayed look.

"Damn right, we will!" Jason exclaims. A wide grin spreads across Allie's face as she looks at Helena. The two exchange a high five and make their way from the room, leaving two confused boys behind. The two are only knocked out of their stupor when they hear the screen door below them close. 

"Allie!" A voice calls, suddenly Campbell is in front of her. The blonde turns away when the older girl places her arm around the younger girl and moves her. Together the two start making their way down to the church for the meeting. Despite making it clear Allie did not want to talk, Campbell followed the two. "I am sorry I stepped out of line last night, but Allie. You need to get rid of it! Do you really want to be thought of as the slutty leader? No! But that's what you will be if you keep the thing!" 

"Go away, Campbell," Allie says, her voice strained. Helena begins to lead them away faster, but Campbell keeps up. Tripping Helena, he watches as she falls to the ground with a thud. Grabbing Allie's chin Campbell leans close. 

"Listen to me, Allie. You know what I am capable of. Don't test me!" Cambell threatens as Allie pushes away from him. Luke and Jason finally catch up and help Helena up. Before moving towards the cousins. 

"You have stepped out of line, Campbell. What happened to the older cousin who at least pretended like he gave a shit. Is it cause there are no parents or police, so you think you won't be arrested for abuse. Newsflash! I am in charge, not you. Get that through your head. I'm not scared of you!" Allie exclaims tears fall down her face. Luke and Jason watch from the sidelines deciding not to interfere until they have a reason. "Once, I get evidence, you're going to jail. So, you can't hurt me or anyone else in this town." 

"You have really changed, Allie," Campbell says, taking a step closer to the girl. "My little cousin is becoming the person we all knew she could be. If it weren't for fucking perfect Cassandra."

"Don't make this about me. This isn't about me. This is about you, and your insanity. If you change, I won't have any evidence to use against you. So, if you don't want to go to jail for the rest of your life, I suggest you do." Allie says, she too stepping forward to get in his face. Rolling blue eyes, Campbell laughs and walks away. 

"C' mon let's go," Jason says, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. Together they make their way to the church. 

"Harry! Congratulations, since you got me pregnant. You get to move into my house!" Allie exclaims catching sight of Harry walking through town after his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Haille, but next chapter will bring moving day and some more protective guard. Side note I have no clue how to Italicize on ao3 cause I write on google docs. So sorry if it isn't clear where flashbacks begin and end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short filler chapter, so I can get back into the groove of writing for the fandom again.

Helena and Allie could not help but grin as they watched Harry sputter for a response. His eyes darted back and forth between the guard and the two girls in front of him. Luke and Jason, immediately begin to protest. The girls wear matching smirks as they watch the boys’ reactions to the announcement. 

 

“Wait… wait!” Jason exclaims, becoming the first of the boys to get over his shock. As he tries to gain their attention his arms flail, accidentally hitting the approaching Clark in the face. “Shit, sorry man. Didn't mean to do that. I said no to Harry staying over… didn't I?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Clark asks, glaring at Jason as the poor jock looks completely confused about the situation. “Why would Harry be sleeping at Allie’s house?!” 

 

“Harry is not sleeping at Allie’s house. Especially, not in her room!” Luke screams, the girls just watch everything go down. Helena with a smirk present on her face as she turns to her boyfriend. For someone so kind and religious no one expects her to be so devious, which successfully confuses everyone who doesn’t know her well.  

 

“Actually, Jason did agree to let Harry stay in Allie’s house. So he can help out with the baby. Don't you remember?” Helena asks. It is then that Allie remembers exactly why she had chosen the older girl to represent Dewey in his trial. It was for her smarts, cunningness, resourcefulness, cleverness, determination, and lastly her sense of fraternity. Truly all the traits that make up the Slytherin house. Although, Helena would not be a death eater. Then again, you can't judge a person just because of their predecessor’s mal intent. 

 

“Jason!” Clark and Luke both yell simultaneously at their long time friend, Grizz, who joins the group once again. Grizz is able to end the blossoming fight before it can escalate to something further than some yelling.

 

“I hate to break up... whatever this brewing fight is about, but everyone is becoming restless. The town meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Everyone has jobs they need to get back to,” Grizz says, looking pointedly at their Mayor. Allie grimaces, remembering that she was in charge now. Even if she does not want the responsibility she was the only one actually fit to lead because she was not doing it for her own purposes but rather for the entirety of New Ham. 

 

“Yeah, okay. We will talk about this when we get back to my place, okay? Harry, you need to come to since this involves you,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the inconsistency of my writing I am trying to get back into it currently after my seriously long hiatus. It is my senior year and I just committed to college back in January and these last few months have been really hectic. However, now that school is on a break because of the coronavirus I will be able to pick up writing more full time so hopefully more chapters will be up soon. I hope everyone is staying safe right now!


End file.
